Cammie goes on a trip to
by XxXrachelleXxX
Summary: Zammie, cammie goes on a trip to washington state though and finds that Blackthorne is based there.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!! thanks for reading, this is my first fanfic, so please don't judge to harshly :D, but its Zammie, about Cammie going to Blackthorne, then Cammie Zack and friends being sent on a mission. Also i'm Australian, so sorry if there is any confusion with words. This was also done very alte at night, so sorry about the grammatical and punctional mistakes.**

"Cammie?"

Holly crap not now, please don't be him, I turned around to see Zach, someone I hadn't seen in over six months.

**8 HOURS 23 MINUTES AND 54 SECONDS EARLIER**

"Ka, ka, kam" I spluttered out, this cold was beyond annoying, it was unspy like, it gave me a weakness. Though this was the least of my worries, I was now well into the first day of the second semester of my junior year, with Bex by my side. We were heading down to Cov-Ops class, we had both heard the horrifying rumours from the seniors about the introductory mission to the second semester and no matter how experienced we had become, we were both as deadly worried.

I sat down in my usual chair, waiting for Mr Solomon to start the lesson, he of course preferred to just sit there for a while, leaving our brains to go crazy on what was going to happen.

"Well what are you still doing sitting down?" he half yelled "Get outside now!" We all started running, astonished at what was happening, why was he so angry? What's going on? I asked Bex all these questions with my eyes, she returned the same confusion. We ran out the front doors together, happy be outside, happy that we wouldn't be in such an enclosed room with an angry Joe Solomon.

"Ok Girls, we are heading off to sharpen your skills, it'll just be a quick exercise to make sure you haven't forgotten anything over you break" I smiled, we were spies, there was no way we could have forgotten. Our memories were trained to remember even the tiniest things such as what colour shorts the third women to pass you on the 12 of March had been wearing, red, in case you were wondering.

"Well girls, jump in the helicopter, and we'll head off" We all jumped in to the helicopter, not wanting to see the side of him that we had seen in our classroom, he blindfolded us and like always told us not to talk.

3 hours and thirty minutes later we landed. Our blindfolds being forcefully tugged off we all got out of the helicopter, eager to see where we were and I must say we never expected to be in the small, wet town of Forks. Over the past few years it had improved a bit though, with the big media attention it got from the famous Twilight series it had had a shopping centre built, and a few motels.

"Girls, pair up and head off to the local shopping centre, I have some trained spies here to follow you, and trust me if you found the Blackthorne boys difficult, then be terrified. Oh and one last thing meet me at 1900 hours in the towel section at BIG W" I felt a pang off misery when I heard Blackthorne boys. I missed Zack, he had become one of my closest friends, he was the first person I had expressed my feelings about my dad too and he had kissed me on that last day.

"Cammie?" I turned my attention to Bex. "You there?" She asked

"Oh yep sorry, I'm all good. Come on lets head off" I gestured towards the large building that stood in front of us.

Almost straight away he had noticed our follower. She was a tall, slim, brunette, with a bright pink dress that brought out her tan. Well at least she had been as the start, she was now a slightly chubby around the stomach, blond with glasses, and a white shirt and skirt, which clashed horribly with her ghostly white skin. It was of course, the best disguise, we as the young spies we were, had ever seen, without her trademark mole on her upper lip, we most likely would have not seen it and even though we knew she was the one we had to shake off, we were finding it nearly impossible. So we decided to split up, Bex would stay on this floor walking from shop to shop trying to shake off the "operative" if she was the one followed and I would go up onto the second floor and then if needed the third to shake off the operative if she followed me. I gave Bex a quick good luck hug, and headed for the nearest elevator, looking in the clean doors reflection to see if the operative was following me and of course she was. I smiled slightly to myself; at least it was a challenge, after a few weeks break I was up for one of these.

I took her from shop to shop, even sneaking through staff only doors to get out a different way, but she was impossible to shake off. At last result I even went through a ventilation vent from one bathroom to another, but somehow she knew and was waiting there for me, but being the good spy she was, with a completely different look. This time it was fire red hair with at least another three inches of height, but I was guessing she had big heels hidden under her long pants. Though once again that mole was still there, if I got to talk to her after this I was going to make sure that I told her that if she were use a bit of foundation, she would be nearly impossible to spot. I exited the bathroom, noticing a elevator by itself in the corner, I smiled, I would be able to get in and close the doors before she would be able to come out of the bathrooms without seeming suspicious, she would of course no where I had gone, but she would have to walk. She would only have a 50/50 chance of knowing where I was going, and with 15 minutes till 7 i knew it was crucial she got the wrong one. That was the problem with all of these top spies, they always underestimated us Gallagher Girls. I pressed the up button from the outside, knowing I could change it to floor one once I got inside anyway, I walked in, not paying much attention to my surroundings, of course this was a pitiful mistake, I was after all a spy. Turning my back to the boyish figure behind me, (knowing by experience to ignore all boys in elevators) I pressed the 1 with a neat circle around it before taking a quick glance out of the closing windows, the lady was heading for the escalators going up, I was safe, I gave a small pump with my hand. This is when I heard the one voice that could make me freeze.

"Ha, ha, ha, is that you Cammie?"

Holly crap not now, please don't be him, I turned around to see Zach, someone I hadn't seen in over six months. I was speechless, another spy mistake, trying to cover my weakness I smiled politely, raising my hand for a small wave.

"Ha, ha" he gave out a small chuckle "Speechless at my presence Gallagher girl?" he questioned me, raising his eyebrow, a cocky smile playing on his face. I regained some of my composure.

"No, Blackthorne boy" I spat out "I was simply surprised to see, a "great" Blackthorne boy like yourself in the small town of Forks" Putting heavy sarcasm on great I returned the cocky smile.

"This, Gallagher Girl, is where Blackthorne academy is and may I add where you will be spending your next couple of months, correct me if I'm wrong" I looked at him as my jaw dropped down, we the Gallagher girls of junior Cov-Ops class were staying at Blackthorne. When my mum had told me earlier this day that she loved me and would miss me, I had thought maybe something weird was going on, but the idea had completely run out of my mind when I got into this mission. This must have been why Solomon was so angry, we would be being taught by the boys' teachers, we would not have….him. The elevator dinged as I reached the first floor, bringing me out of my daze.

"So… Gallagher girl. Where you going?" I laughed at the irony; it was just like what happened nearly exactly a year earlier.

"Sorry Zach, but I intrusted you with that information once before, I don't think I can give it out again."

"Awww." He gave a sad/ sarcastic expression. "Well, I'll just have to wait till when I see you next." I smiled and start to walk away "Oh and Cammie" I turned around to the use of my name "One last thing" and with those last words Zach walked briskly over to me and planted a quick, soft kiss on my lips. Without even a word of goodbye he walked off, smirking slightly, but I could still see a touch of happiness in his eyes. I walked up to Big W, regaining my observations, I couldn't spot the operative towards the stairs or escalators, but either way I didn't really have a choice whether to take one or not. I had 5 minutes to get to Big W so I stealthily walked up the stairs to the third floor, sticking with the crowd, whilst watching out for that familiar mole. I some how got to the towel department without a tail, well so I thought, but as a spy I couldn't get to confident, so I walked up to Mr Solomon at 47 seconds to 7pm without an expression on my face.

"Well done Ms. Morgan" He nodded "you managed to lose you tail, now please join the other girls in the Van outside, you'll recognise it, it's just like the ones back home." I walked back thinking about Zach, and how soon it would be until I saw him again but all I knew at the moment was that I had a lot of explaining to do, especially to Bex, she was still Grant crazy.

"What!!" Bex was screaming in my ear, I must say it hurt.

"Yes Bex, I saw Zach, and we a re apparently going to Blackthorne for the rest of the term."

"You know what this means don't you Cammie?" She smiled mischievously, I must say she had me kind of worried. I gave her a questioning look.

"Boys she said, hundreds and hundreds of boys, and only 8 single Gallagher Girls" I couldn't help but smile, of course I was hooked on Zach, but that doesn't mean I can't look does it?

**Hey can you please review!! i'm not sure whether to continue or not, or even write another one, this is my first attempt and i don't know whether im cut out fot Fanfic or not, so please review and give me you opinions, good or bad. though preferably good:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry it took so long to update, but here it is..**

^xXx^

We arrived at Blackthorne with instructions to stay discreet. We had been given uniforms, and the knowledge that they weren't expecting us for another week. So this was it, our chance to get back at those boys, to make sure they knew us Gallagher girls are better than ever. Solomon gave as a small wave goodbye and walked back to the Van, leaving us to take this adventure on our own.

"Watch out guys and remember, never underestimate your opponents" they all nodded at my words ready to enter the doors of our new academy, the boys were half expecting us, they thought we were some exchange students from central Russia and they would most likely believe it. I looked around, in fact I was quite positive they would believe it, if I hadn't of known these girls for three and a half years now, I don't think I would have been able to tell it was them, we all looked like a bunch of Russian boys, spy boys.

"Ok guys, keep straight faces, and try and not keep to yourself, we need to mingle" looking at their questioning faces I added. "Yeah I know, it goes against most our spy rules, but we need to blend, find some friends, guys that weren't at Gallagher and stick with them. As long as they don't catch us out before then end of the week we're all good, we win" I smiled at my last words, win, it would be so good to wipe the seemingly permanent smirk off Zach's lips.

We walked up to their large, fancy front door. Waiting in great suspense of what was inside; I mean Zach had directly told me that I "wouldn't want to sleep at Blackthorne." The doors slightly screeched when they opened, and the person opening them? No other than Mr Steve.  
"Oh how every excellent, you boys have finally arrived. Just excellent!"

"And it is just "excellent" to be here" I said adding a sharp emphasis to "excellent". A few of the girls sniggered.

"Well" he said, completely oblivious to joke at his expense. "Let's get heading through the school. You'll just see how excellent our grounds are….just excellent"

Four hours later we found ourselves sharing rooms with some of the boys, and of course, me and Bex were with Jonas, Grant, and Zach. Seriously could thing get any more difficult, we had just endured a four hour tour of quite a small school, with "excellent" spoken 345.5 times, the point 5 because Bex screamed cutting him off half way through the last time.

"So I am Grant, and this is Zach and Jonas" Grant was trying to make a casual conversation.

"Yeah, I am Cory, and this is Brian" I said back, in my heavy Russian accent, and with what I like to think of as a very manly voice. Bex/Brian smiled, seriously, laughing at my voice, I couldn't wait to hear hers.

"So how long are you here for?" Zach asked, looking just about everywhere but at us. I made note to work out what that flaw in his work was about.

"Just till next week" Gee, It took so much effort not to laugh, she sounded like a dying frog, she glared at me, which just made it worse.

"Well I'm off to bed" I declared nodding at the at Zack, Grant and Jonas.

"Yeah, I'm going to head off to" Bex said in her frog voice.  
"Night" The boys all said in unison. Creepy.

One day, that is all it took, one day for them to figure out that we weren't the Russians. I was walking to P&E when Zach jumped me.

"Hey, Cory, follow me" He had basically ordered me, I thought about not going, but it was Zach, and girl or guy, I wanted to be with him. So I followed.

"I know who you are Cory" he said quietly, whispering it in my ear, a bit too close for my likings, well Cory's anyway.

"Oh, and that would be…?" I asked, drifting of slightly at the end.

"No one other than the infamous Cammie Morgan" I gulped, he had me.

"Cammie? I don't know what you are on about" I said trying to play along, knowing I was dreadfully failing.

"Well if you are who I think you are, then you wont object to this" and he kissed me. I pulled away, I refusing to lose my character.

"Man, I'm sorry but I don't really think about you that way." Zack looked confused. Rare. Embarrassed. Rare. And best of all, there was no smirk, once again a rare occurrence.

"Oh sor-r-ry, umm I'll just be heading off then." He stuttered, I smirked, and when he started walking away, with his embarrassed little face, I wanted nothing more then to walk up to him and kiss him, but I couldn't mission's before guys every time. So instead I quickly walked away, straight to P&E, ready more than ever to totally bash some guys.

The rest of the week flew past quickly, so quickly in fact that in no time I found myself at the leaving ceremony in what seemed no time at all.  
"We, Blackthorne Institution for Strapping Young Men, would like to thank our friends from Russia for their presence this week. We have definitely learnt a lot from them, and I hope they have learnt a lot from us, everything has been just…. Excellent." Said Mr Steve. We all nodded, the boys clapped, I looked at Zach, he looked more than happy to see us leaving. This is when I noticed Mr Solomon in the back corner; he gave me the thumbs up. So I started the count down.

"10, 9, 8, 7" I started whispering, quiet enough so no one would here but the girls, they all got ready. "6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" and on one, we all ripped off our disguises, I started right at Zach when I pulled off my wig, first surprise crossed his face, and then relief, he finally settled on a smirk. I was in no doubt that he was planning to get back at me, and when he raised his eye brows, it only confirmed it. We all jumped off the small stage and walked up to the boys.

"Surprised" Bex said a big smile on her face.

"Well yeah, only a little bit thought" said Grant, his eyes telling the real truth. He was shocked. Us four girls gave each of the boys a hug, Jonas, Grant and then Zach. He smirked at me.

"You know I knew Cammie, I can recognise those lips anytime. I just though I'd give you the satisfaction" I smiled at him. I knew he was lying, as the ring I had come so accustomed to wearing was humming slightly.

"Ok Zach, if you say so" I smiled at him.

"Oh I do" he said while pulling me in for a kiss and of course as soon as things would be getting good, we would be interrupted. By what I presume was the Blackthorne version of a codeblack.

"Cammie! We have to run" Zach grabbed my hand and led me up a stair case.

"We're being invaded!" One of the younger boys yelled at Zach. Zach simply nodded, he seemed so calm about this.

"Come on Cammie, we have to get some place safe."

* * *

**Sorry nothing really happened, but i wanted to put something in that would let Cammie payback Zach. Anyway the next chapter everything starts happening and it will be here quite soon, in the next few days :D please review**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been four hours since the school had been invade. Two since the fighting had stopped, Blackthorne had won. One since Zach, Grant, Jonas, Bex, Tina, Jack and I had been called into the headmaster office. Someone, they didn't know who, had broken into Blackthorne, looking for their precious one of a kind, memory glider, it could restore and take away someone's memory in a heart beat. Steve had given us a lot to think about. We had been given the choice, sit in Blackthorne waiting for he next invade and fight it off again or head to Russia, find the source of the attack and take them down in one hit. I was leaning towards the Russia side, I wanted some hardcore action. Though a few of the others, not to mention names, wanted to stay here, I couldn't believe Tina and Jonas (ok I did mention the names, but I'm angry ok) they were spies in training, even if Jonas wasn't a field worker, we needed him for the computer stuff.

"So Cammie, if I am right you are on board and I can trust you to be the leader?" Mr Solomon asked, he had just entered the room, straight from Gallagher.

"Yeah sure" I replied, trying not to hide my pride at being chosen. Just like Zach was trying to hide his disappointment. Liz was going to join as soon, Solomon wanted an extra research worker, in case anything happened to Jonas, I pretended this didn't worry me. He was also making us stay at the Russian school that we had recently taken cover of; it was a co-ed school, so I had a little reassurance.

The next few days was used for preparing, my mother came with Liz to wish me good luck, and to say goodbye. Jonas and Tina had finally agreed to come, though coincidently Jonas only said yes after he hear about Liz, she would be happy when she heard that. Zach and I had spoken a few times after the meeting, though it was only about the mission, for some reason he was being distant. Which typically was playing on my mind all day, rather than what I should have been thinking about, the mission, the one I was in charge of.

"Hey do you know where my new socks are, you know then ones with the purple dots?" Liz brought me to reality, for some one with a photographic memory she surely forgot things often.

"Yeah, they're on the bathroom floor." We were packing, and I must say it wasn't looking good, the uniform for the Russian school, "Russia's Institution for Excellent Youth", had a dark brown shirt with a yellow skirt with brown through it, definitely not something I wanted Zach to see me in. Though I guess at least I wasn't wearing the brown shirt with yellow pants.

"Well, guys, I guess we should probably head down now" Bex said, lifting her large suitcase whilst heading out the door, I followed her through it, with Liz by my side. We were heading to Moscow, Russia, where the school was apparently situated, so much for central Russia, with a stop over in Spain. It took us only a few minutes to get down to the bus and stash our luggage, we all jumped in to the Blackthorne boys all spread out so that we had no choice but to sit with one of them. Bex of course, no worry in her mind sat with Grant, and Liz went shyly over to Jonas, Tina out of respect went and sat with Jack. Zach smirked at me as I sat down next to him.

"Long time, no speak" He pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess" I tried to sounds casual, as if I didn't care.

"Hasn't crossed you mind has it Gallagher Girl?" He smirked again, he knew it had.

"I guess" I was defeated, there was no point hiding it. He grabbed my hand, and lent in for a kiss, I swear this boy had no shyness about anything and of course it being me I couldn't oblige so I kissed him back. I pulled away quickly though it was in my right as a friend to help Liz, seeing as Bex seemed to be doing fine by herself, so I walked over to her and sat on the floor.

"Hey guys. How's it going" I asked them, trying my hardest to seem relaxed, as if I wasn't there to make sure nothing bad happened at all.

"Gallagher girl, I think you should be getting back to your seat, it's a bit to dangerous for you there, on the ground" I glared at Zach; he knew perfectly well I hated it when he acted as if I was somehow fragile. He had made me angry, so I stood up, and punched his arm, hard, he gasped in pain, and I smiled.

"I guess you still got in you" He said through gasps, I smiled and like he wanted went back to my seat.

"Ok guys" I yelled, trying to get everyone organized, "we have to check-in in pairs and then meet up at our gate at 1600 hours. Got it?" They all nodded, so I walked towards the line, with Zach following. Grant and Bex would line up a in a few moments, and then the rest a few minutes after them. We had to act as if we didn't know each other, so that we wouldn't lead any suspicions, as most would know that eight American teenagers, without a teacher don't come to Russia without trouble as a consequence.

"Cammie?" Zach waved his hand in front of my face. "Come on darling" he seemed to enjoy our cover as teenage sweetheart, lucky it was just for the airports and flights. "We have been called a few times to go to the desk, try to pay attention" he finished; I gave him a quick glare, something an untrained eye wouldn't catch, whilst I followed him to the front desk. We went through the usual procedures, getting our tickets resisted, and depositing of our luggage. Just as we finished Liz and Jonas, our final pair joined the line, and it didn't go unnoticed that they were holing hands, and trust me, it was so not just part of their cover.

"Cammie?" Zach said, slightly frustrated this time, "why are you out of it today" he looked as if a brick had hit him in the face before he said the last part "nothings wrong is it?"

"What? No I'm fine" I replied, adding a smile for effect. Of course nothing was fine, he was the one out of it, and we were flying to an unfamiliar country, to a school we knew nothing about. Liz actually had the confidence to hold hands with a guy, and Bex was making out with Grant not that far away. Everything was so weird, so different, so out of it and strangest of all Tina and Jack, were, I couldn't believe it, flirting. He was like a male version of her, I swear, just earlier they had been talking about some strange love triangle between Mr Steve, my mum and Mr Grieve, a Blackthorne professor, seriously where did they get this stuff from?

"Ok, if you say so" He said back, concern written all over his face. "So Gallagher Girl, how come Grant is getting all the action and I'm getting none" His smirk was back.

"Because Zach. I am not up for 'action'." I said, probably a bit too harshly, as his face fell for a slight second, before he quickly regained his confidence.

"Oh, you'll be coming to me soon" He managed to get in before the loud speak announced our plane was boarding. Great 12 hours on a plane with Zach.

We landed, 11 hours, 59 minutes and 23 seconds later; I must say their timing wasn't good they said 12 hours. Ok, yes lame joke, but I couldn't help myself, I was very happy, Zach had of course being sitting next to me the whole time, resting his hand on my thigh, and grabbing my hand and kissing it, he was trying to get me to kiss him, to get some 'action' but I refused, and I was proud of myself. I had to focus on being a spy now. It didn't take us long to get on our last plane to Moscow, nor did it take us long to fly to Russia. So before we knew it we were standing before the gates of "Russia's Institute for Excellent Young Youth" and were being watch by what we believed to be about 300 Russian spy's in training. I sighed; this was just going to be 'excellent'.


End file.
